


Routine Work

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pre-Relationship, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt (from panna-acida): AoKaga - Undress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Work

It’s been a routine, ever since Aomine got too comfortable with going to Kagami’s house after their one-on-one’s, that he takes a shower there while Kagami fixes dinner for the both of them.

Though, recently, Kagami found himself sneaking glances at the other male as he sheds his clothing on his way to the bathroom. (He doesn’t even know when exactly he started, it’s like just yesterday he’s been running his mouth and nagging Aomine about messing his place up and not having any decency to clean after himself. The bastard even used the “I’m a guest” card on Kagami, thought that worked during the first few times, it sure got old real fast and he just sighs and shakes his head in defeat now as he trails after the tanned male to pick up and clean his mess.)

He wasn’t aware that as he’s picking up Aomine’s clothes, he somehow ended up getting inside the bathroom, too, and lo and behold (the bastard really has no shame whatsoever… that or he didn’t notice Kagami’s also in there), the bluenette is in the process of taking off his underpants.

Unable to take his eyes away from the sight, Kagami followed the trail of the boxer briefs down that firm, perfectly shaped ass, to those strong, muscly thighs, the lean, toned legs and —- OHMYGOD.

Kagami catches himself staring too long (he DID NOT drool. Nuh-uh. NOPE. He swears to all the saints and the gods and— oh fuck, who’s he kidding? OF COURSE he did! But in his defense, who the fuck wouldn’t?! with a sight like that?! Hot DAMN!), and so he picked up the dirty clothes and flee from the scene before the egotistic bastard catches him in the act of voyeurism and never make him live it down. No way in all hell will he let that happen!

———-

After making sure he’s got everything in order (himself included), the redhead started preparing their dinner and pretending nothing happened (that shouldn’t’ve happened) and waited for Aomine to finish his bath so they could eat. He would take this secret straight to his grave if he could help it.

* * *

 

Omake:

———-

They were almost done washing and drying the dishes when Aomine leaned over and whispered,

"So… you enjoyed the show, Bakagami? Saw something you like?" the bastard even had the gall to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and laugh when Kagami promptly dropped and broke the plate he was washing as he felt his whole body going as red as his hair and he just couldn’t look straight at Aomine for the rest of the night ( _damn bastard had another one on me, just you wait, I’ll get back at you soon!_ )


End file.
